Because of You
by Sweetykins
Summary: "So many things are wrong...yet you loved me all along" Ichihime. Rated M for curse words / lemons/ sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

Hello all~! :) this is kinda my first story posted on here so please dont be so cruel to me on this story (._.) anyway as you cant tell this is a ichihime fic and please leave reviews as to how i can fix, do better, or remove in general :) and to all those who are reading thank you so much for reading, please review and enjoy :D

I got this inspiration from several songs: Let It Go- Demi Lovato, Unconditionally- Katy Perry and Your Body- Christina Aguilera

cover photo used from neko- 2006 .deviantart :)

* * *

"I love her, you know" said a tall male to another. "And i wont let you get in the way of that." The talking man then turned away from the other. Leaving him standing there in silence.

He clenched his fists as thoughts ran through his head. So many thoughts of her. He fell to his knees as the rain continued to pour on his tangerine hair. Soaking him from head to toe in cold rain water.

He looked through the empty streets. So many memories passed of him and her. He could imagine her gentle voice increasing as she ran for him. Her auburn hair flying as she glided through the wet streets. Yelling his name to him as she worried about his safety and wondering if he was hurt. He looked up at the vision only for it to disappear as she smiled at him.

He was such a fool. A thud was heard. He was such a fucking fool. He ignored her. He believed it wasnt possible to love someone like her. She wasnt like what he thought she was. No, he was again such a fool to think that.

She meant everything.

She was the reason he lived.

She was the reason he breathed.

She was the reason he wanted to see tomorrow.

All for her.

"Kurosaki-kun..." She said quietly. He looked up in shock as her wet form was actually there. Tears running down her face, her nose snotting up and dripping, her form shaking maybe from the rain or from her tears either was she was shaking violently.

He got up off the ground. His expensive pants torn from the force of his falling from before, but he didnt care.

"Orihime... I-I thoug-" he was cut off by a forceful hug that made him pause and look down at the gentle woman, a woman who had been through so much due to him

"Please...Please dont leave me." She cried into his chest. Her sobs shaked his form. He held her body close and cried along with her.

"Yeah, i wont again Orihime. I wont again"

.

.

.

_"What if i told you because of you she is _  
_ where she is now because of you..."_

_._

_._

_._

He stood there as the sun shined in his face. The populated streets made him even more frustrated than he usually was. Due to this frustration he wore a heavy scowl.

The woman next to him had medium length purple hair and was neatly tied up in a simple pony-tail. She added a simple white ribbon to add a girly touch.

She wore a cream short sleeve collared shirt with a pink polka dot skirt. It may had looked simple but due to her amount of money she had bought the latest fashion from the highest of designers. Finally to add somewhat of a glamorous touch to her look she sported diamond crusted shades.

He looked down at his cloths compared to hers. He wore wore a pair of tan slacks along with a simple black wife-beater. The shirt hugged his chest tightly showing off the work at the gym he had been doing. His tan skin glowed under the sun's rays as his bull skull tattoo on his left shoulder shined.

His shades were more simple than his companion's but his did hold some value due to his fortune.

The pair walked down the street. His hands in his pockets as the woman carried name brand clothe bags. The paparazzi soon saw the pair and began to storm towards them.

The girl lowered her shades and gave them faces and started to sway her hips to add more grace to her look. However the man looked indifferent.

"Its them~!" "The hottest couple of the year~!" "Ichigo and Senna~!"

As the lights began to flash ichigo bumped into someone. He fell to the ground from the force. He looked up at the mysterious person.

"Oh~ im so sorry sir. I didnt see you there. All these lights blinded me there for a second and-" she rambled on "Its ok. Are you ok? You kinda bumped into me pretty hard." He stated.

She shook her head no and then continued "Nope~! Im as fit as a fiddle~." She smiled and he turmed pink a little. She was pretty gorgeous. Her auburn hair framed her delicate face and made her silver eyes stand out.

He noticed the odd hair color, auburn. It was a shade or two darker than his hair. It spanned down all the way to her lower back almost near her butt. He blushed a little as he noticed her curves.

Her curves were much more developed than Senna's, big time. Her breasts looked about to be about a DD or bigger. Her bottom looked to be almost as big as her chest, however his eyes lowered to her legs.

Her legs spanned miles almost. The looked so smooth, so perfect, almost like she had been just born or heaven had blessed her with it.

Her cloths didnt help either hiding her looks. She wore a light blue sleeveless collard shirt with white polka dots on it. Her dark blue capri-jeans hugged her legs like a second skin and it was all topped off with matching blue flip-flops.

He was snapped back by several noises at once, the angry growl from Senna, the noise of the snapping camera's, the gentle voice of the woman.

"Sir~ i dont mean to bother but i need to go get home before my family worried about me. Im sorry to have been a bother." She bowed and then ran off. Her hair floating as she ran.

He looked at her as her form retreated from the scene.

"A love triangle~!" "The public will LOVE this news, Saki get the name of the girl~!" "On it " " Senna, how do you feel about this new rival~?!"

Ichigo looked at Senna. She was talking as if she knew the woman. Ichigo then looked back towards the direction of the woman who ran into him. He sighed and began walking again. Sometimes these people got on his nerves to the third degree at times.

"Ichi~ wait for me~!" Shouted Senna as she came up and held his arm. He looked down "Senna, you dont even know that woman." Then he looked back up.

She lowered her shades "yeah~? So? Dont tell me you actually care about that woman. She's just some bitch that came and tried to get your attention. Shes nothing."

Somewhere in him, those words stung but he didnt know why.

.

.

.

_"She loves you and you used her..._  
_ ...why...just why...?"_

_._

_._

_._

"That fucking jerk..." Tatsuki murmured as she ran after the woman. She then stopped when she noticed that she ran into a cemetery.

Her eyes widened as she noticed the woman stop before a grave. Her heart stopped when she read the grave.

"Hime..." Tears began to run down her face.

The auburn haired woman turned in shock.

Meanwhile above the clouds started to come together.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all :) im glad so many of you viewed and im sorry if it seemed too confusing. Some of the questions will be answered. the grave, the crying, and maybe a few more will be left in here for you to wonder. Again im sorry if there were too many questions but i left some thing for later chapters to answer ;)

Anyway i hope you enjoy chapter 2 of this series :)

* * *

_His hand ran down her back through her long auburn hair. Her face blushes as she felt his hand grope her bottom. Her gentle voice moaned his name as he kissed her neck and licked at the marks easing the pain._

_Cloths scattered around the lavish room and the tv blared in the background. Items on the floor from the couple trying to get to the room._

_The tv anchor talking as as moaning and grunting was heard through and slapping of skin._

_"In other news, the hottest couple in Japan is nearing their one year anniversary~! How will they celebrate it~?!"_

_A few minutes of silence._

_Then another until..._

_"ICHIGO!" Was the last thing that was heard._

_._

_._

_._

_"It was because of her he left me...I've always hated her."_

_._

_._

_._

She looked back at the raven haired woman, her best friend back in junior high.

"Tatsuki!" She yelled and ran to hug the crying woman. The woman flinched for a bit but relaxed at the strength of the hug.

"Im so glad to see you Hime. Ever since you moved 6 years ago, so much has changed." Tatsuki sighed into the hug and then smiled at her friend and wiped away her tears. "I got a job as a news reporter. Its nothing much but it has its quirks." Tatsuki shrugged at her friend. The auburn haired female looked shocked.

"Wow, Tatsuki~! Im so happy for you. How did you find me though~?" She paused and before her friend answered she gasped and covered her mouth "Is this about that man i ran into~?! Itchi-, Iri-, oh its Ichiro right~?!"

Her friend sweat dropped "Its actually Ichigo, Orihime. He's a famous model. Hes dating some stupid reality show chick or something, i dont really give a fuck about them. Im just doing this to earn a living and get by." Tatsuki sighed.

"Well Tatsuki-chan, you should be happy you got to meet a celebrity though. I mean do you know how much someone would LOVE to one of those people.~" she sighed and sat on a bench. Stars were in her eyes.

"How's Rangiku? She got that job a while back." Tatsuki sat next to her. She twiddled her thumbs as she tried to find something to say."You know since sora passed away, shes had to work."

Orihime nodded "Yes she does, and now that we moved back to Tokyo we are closer to the production studio. I cant believe though she is a movie star though~ its so cool though." Orihime sighed again.

Tatsuki laughed "Yeah well with her looks im pretty sure it isnt too hard to imagine." They both smiled "yeah but its ashame though that i havent been able to see you though. I mean if your a interviewer then you should have talked to her though?"

Tatsuki shook her head "At the time i was only printing and writing. Nothing much. I just wrote down those lazy ass's work and they still called it theirs. Only about a few months ago i got a promotion once they realized I wrote practically all their shit ...and I pretty much threatened to sue."

Orihime nodded "That makes sense i guess." Orihime looked at the grave, got up from the bench and stretched. "Well im getting kinda hungry. How about we go and get some food?" She said while drooling a little.

"Ok, ok just give me a minute. Damn orihime you haven't changed a bit but i sound like some old fart." She got up and popped a few bones and walked to her friend "alright lets go, there is a café not too far from here if you want." And immediately Orihime gabbed her friend's hand and lead the way.

_._

_._

_._

_"I found out the reason why it hurts so much?"_

_._

_._

_._

"We can ditch them in this Café~!" Ichigo yelled as he pulled himself and Senna into the small café. The gasp for breath as they ran through the doors and watched the paparazzi run as though they were mindless zombies. Now that he thought of they were...really really like mindless zombies.

They sighed and walked foward. "I guess since we're here we might as well get lunch." Senna offered with a smile as she pulled him foward. He grunted seeing as to how he had no choice.

"Again you just had to talk about that woman like that. Now they think we actually know her and will you look at that, we were almost killed by a group of reporters." Ichigo growled in anger

"Hey, i had to distract those fools before they stole something else and claimed it as evidence as to you cheating on me." Senna said back.

They walked through the restaurant until they approached the desk. He had a scowl on his face untill he saw the auburn haired female. He noticed she was different. She looked happy. A smile was up on her face. Her eyes glowing.

He was somehow curious as to why though.

"We will join that table over there." He pointed to the pair. Both Senna and the waitress looked shocked. Senna pulled on his arm "excuse us please." She said and pulled them into the corner.

"Are you mad Ichi~! Thats the same bitch that tried to hit on you!" Senna said . However he ignored her and walked towards the pair.

Both women looked shocked to see him and the angry female that soon followed. There was a few seconds of awkward silence before senna answered.

"Sooo... Any reason why everyone is quiet? I mean seriously i know you both are in such shock to see us-" Senna rambled before Tatsuki answered.

"Im kinda wondering why you wont shut the fuck up and leave our table." Tatsuki said nonchalantly while sipping her drink.

Senna looked shocked and gasped. "HOW DARE YOU LOW LIFE TALK TO _**ME**_ OF SUCH MANNER!" She yelled. Tatsuki looked indifferent still. Orihime broke the argument as she tried to stop the escalating fight.

"Now we can talk in a civil manner guys. My friend is just wondering why you of all people, because your so popular, wanted to sit with such common folk."

Senna stared as she angrily huffed and walked "i need to use the ladies room to cool down." Hearing the clank of her heels as she marched off.

Meanwhile at the table the dark haired woman had the same idea "Yeah, I gotta go to the bathroom. Calm my nerves down too." And with that she rushed to the bathroom

Ichigo and orihime sat in awkward silence for a few seconds before she broke the silence. "I-I heard you were a model, is this true sir?"

He looked up with a blush and nodded "yeah. I kinda wanted to be one when I was older and they thought i was good enough and whelp here I am" he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and laughed.

"Well, that sounds fun. You get to travel anywhere you want, pose for money, live in a fancy house, everything~" she said dreamily as she drank her soda.

Ichigo watched her with a blush as she sighed and drank. He had somehow found this adorable "Whats your job then? A woman as charming as you has to be a model too?" He smirked a little.

She blushed "I actually run a small bakery. Its nothing much but I've always loved to bake since I was little." She gulped her drink faster.

They both sat in silence before he broke it "My name is Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki." He stuck his hand out with a blush.

She giggled and accepted his offer "Orihime, Orihime Inoue."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello to all out there again :). I hope chapter 2 helps some of your questions. :) anyway if yall want to know when updates come out then please follow this story

And this is probably the best of the 3 chapters so far :) so i hope you guys like it too

i would also like to give a major thanks for IK-san for reviewing and giving me my first review on this story

i would also like to give a shout-out to meh-raw-ree, midori 3 and sumtyms for also reviewing on the other oneshot i posted. :) all your reviews mean so much and can tell me how i can improve

and also thank you for all the views i got on this story so far for the last day, 400! You guys rock :D but back on the story

* * *

_"How long?" She murmured and he looked at her. The silence was broken by her words._

_The crowd looked in shock as the couple talked but couldnt hear what they were saying._

_It was then obvious by the woman clenching her fists and the mans lips reading_

_"Its over"_

_._

_._

_._

_"I never knew what this feeling was...until you came."_

_._

_._

_._

Tatsuki stepped into the bathroom. She ran her fingers through her hair as she let out a frustrated sigh. She looked at the ceiling. Then she closed her eyes and walked towards the sink.

She noticed the purple haired woman leaning against the wall. Her face was down. She was chewing on something, probably gum.

"Look, im sorry who ever you are...Senna i believe it is." Tatsuki said. The woman didnt change her expression as she still looked down and chewed her gum.

"Its ok." She said. She looked back to the raven haired woman. Her eyes downcast. "Its just she brings up bad memories. He may not remember her but i do."

Tatsuki looked confused "what do you mean you know her? She's not famous of any sort, her mother maybe, but not her."

"Back in highschool," Senna stared "Shewent to my school for a year before moving again." Senna looked down "She was what every guy dreamed of. All the girls adored her as well. However i didnt care for her too much"

Tatsuki looked "How can you judge someone when you dont even know them?" Senna snickered "she was the reason Ichigo is the way he is now."

Tatsuki looked surprised "Wait, she was never a model though. He's a famous model and shes just her. That cant be true."

Senna sighed "well it is. He used to even like her in fact. Finally when sophomore year rolled around...things happened."

_"U-Um..I-I-Inoue-s-s-san.." The nervous tangerine male said. The said woman turned to the male. She smiled as she took in his thin appearance. She then gave him a radiant smile._

_"Kurosaki-kun, your from English class. Do you need help with anything?" She asked politely which caused him to blush a deep red. He fiddled around for a minute untill he took a breath and gained his bearings_

_"W-Well...I was kinda wondering-" he was soon then cut off by a man who grabbed her waist. He looked shocked as the man kissed her on the cheek. She blushed a little before cuddling closer to him and then answered "yes~?"_

_Ichigo then loooked at the pair, trying to hold back his anger "Nothing, nothing at all." And with that the couple walked off. He stood there and watched._

_Meanwhile behind him a pair of golden eyes looked longingly at him as she hid behind a nearby tree behind the boy._

Tatsuki looked at her with surprise "So thats how you two got together. But how does he not know her though, i mean wouldnt he remember the girl he liked though?"

Senna looked down "Thats why im trying to avoid her. I dont want him hurt again. And more importantly," her fists shook with anger "i dont want him to leave me. You best warn your friend to stay away, otherwise she will pay." And with that Senna left the girls room.

Tatsuki looked towards the swinging door before coming out to see that the pair was exiting the restaurant. She looked back to Orihime, who was blushing a little and waved at the man.

"What happened?" She asked and approached the table. Her friend snapped out of her dreamy state and looked up at her friend and waved her hands back and forth

"Its nothing Tatsuki-chan. He just asked me if I wanted meet up some time. Its nothing major." She blushed. Tatsuki sat down and looked at her friend.

"Just be careful Hime, you dont know what kind of trouble could happen if you two go out. Hes datings someone AND hes famous. Its just a bad mix." Tatsuki crossed her arms. Orihime at the other end of the table looked dazed.

"I know Tatsuki-chan, its just that i need to let go of these feelings before something happens." She placed a hand over her heart however tatsuki didnt miss the action.

"Suit yourself but just dont say i didnt warn you though. Your practically playing with fire at this point." she said looking downward and Went into deep thought.

After a few seconds her eyes widened.

_'What does she mean by feelings?"_

_._

_._

_._

_"I love her...and i wont let you stop me."_

_._

_._

_._

As they walked down the street, Senna noticed he was being very made it to the car they originally arrived in and drove.

The silence was unbearable, it could be cut by anything at this point.

She let this slide until they made it to Kurakara. They stopped at a building, their apartment.

"Any reason why your so quiet, Ichi~?" She said. Looking at him and inching closer as to try and kiss him.

He shook his head no and she pressed her lips softly onto his. He kissed back hesitantly before adding force. He then slid his hand up her back and to her hair and gently grasping it, releasing it from the ponytail.

She moaned slightly into the kiss before he threaded his fingers through her hair. In the back of his mind he tried to distract himself from the thoughts of the auburn haired beauty. Maybe her lips were this soft if not softer somehow. Maybe her hair was this silky if not silkier.

He was torn away from Senna as soon as she moaned his name. He quickly pulled back and grasped his head, trying to force the memories of the auburn haired female out.

"Ichi~ is there something wrong~?" She asked with a concerned face. She reached her hand out to touch his face when he opened the door and ran out. She quickly followed behind.

He ran, he didnt know where but he did. He needed to escape these thoughts but suddenly he looked up at the abandoned building in front of him.

Senna soon caught up and noticed that he stopped. She gasped for air as she bent down and placed her hands on her knees. "A-A-Are you I-I-Insane~?! What the h-hell is wrong with you!" She then stood back up to her full height but noticed no reaction.

"Hey! Are you listening to m-" she started before she was cut off by his voice.

"Senna," he started. His back facing her "remember when you confessed to me that day back in highschool." He then turned toward her. She looked up in shock and nodded.

"I want to know," he said walking foward from her. Now her back was facing his. "Why is Orihime all i can think of instead of you." Her eyes widened as she turned towards him.

"What do you mean Ichi.." She said as she lowered her head and clenched her fists.

A beat of silence

Another

And then another

"Why do i _know_ her?"


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you again I.K, Sumtyms, and Saint Sita for leaving reviews :) .

Due to their their informative reviews whenever there is a flashback i will add "flashback" and when in the future i will leave it as it is. I hope this makes it a but easier for those to read and understand. :)

i have also created a new a new story which i dont know how it will turn out but i hope you all enjoy it and please me ideas on it as to what should happen because it was a though in writing and i would love to here you guy's input :)

thank you to those who have viewed and reviewed this as well as my other story(s)

I hope you enjoy chapter 4 :))

* * *

"W-What do you mean by know her exactly Ichi~?" She said. Trying to avoid the subject.

"I mean as to why i have this feeling of that i may know her. I just dont under-"

"Look, she hurt you beyond belief...I dont want that to happen again. I love you too much for that to happen." She finished and looked up at him.

He looked down at her small figure. He stared into the eyes of the woman he cared for, at least he thought he did. Now she was hiding secrets from him. He still wanted to know though about that woman.

"Who is she, Senna?"

"ichi-" "NO!" He shouted, startling her. She took a step foward of courage. She had to fix this.

Senna looked down. She had to tell him something.

"She...She was someone dear to you before me." She said quietly. She was still looking down, away from him.

"How so?" "She is the reason why you are what you are now..a model...for her."

He looked at the small woman. "How come i forgot Senna? How could i forget something important?"

He suddenly felt a hand on his arm.

"Look, go take a break and get some air. Ill be at the apartment." She kissed him on the cheek and smiled. She then took this as a moment to leave.

He placed his hand on his cheek where she kissed him. She was letting him cool off. Maybe now it was for the best.

He looked up at the setting sky and walked down the cracked sidewalk. Trying to put pieces together while meanwhile second guessing the woman at the café.

_._

_._

_._

_"I wanted to tell you before...but you were with her."_

_._

_._

_._

_Flashback:_

_The day was bright and sunny, perfect spring weather. The school yard was full of students. Many conversing but most of them had downcast expressions. They murmured to each other. They would glance at people walking and then turn back._

_He was then tackled by a thin figure who almost made him fall. His smile had stretched from ear to ear. The brunet looked at his orange haired friend._

_"ICHIGO~! You made it!" He shouted even though he was right in front of the boy._

_However his expression soon changed and dramatic tears began to fall and create a puddle around his feet._

_"Cant you believe it~!? The new student is moving! And its only been a few weeks this year!" He said. However he looked up at the boy in front of him and waited for a reaction._

_"Ichigo?" He said as he looking for his friend. He then looked foward and noticed his friend racing off the school grounds. He was about to jog after him before a small woman began running._

_"Who's she?" He said but before he could run and question the female, the bell had rang. Looking back at the empty entry as some kids raced to class and others slowly walked in their groups._

_He then began reluctantly walking to class._

_._

_._

_._

_His lungs hurt, badly. His heart pumped as he raced down the sidewalk. He turned corner after corner. Even though he didnt know where he was going, he was gonna find her, no matter what._

_He then stopped when he noticed a voluptuous woman carrying boxes from the tiny apartment. He ran faster as he noticed her turn towards him. Her eyes widened at the boy._

_"H-Hello? Are you one of Hime's friends?" She smiled as she took in his figure. She snickered and clasped her hands together._

_He blushed deeply and waved his hands in front of himself "NO~! I-I mean y-y-yes ma'am. But im here to see why she is moving." He said and bowed._

_"Aawwwww~ How sweet of you! However im sad to say im leaving due to business and my daughter may get into the modeling business...hopefully."_

_"Oh..." He said in a downcast voice. The elder woman looked surprised and grabbed his shoulder. "Dont worry sweetie~ youll get to see her. I promise. In fact you may get to see her walk out soon with a few boxes." She smiled and patted his head._

_They both turned to the woman with short auburn hair walking out. His jaw dropped. She had cut her hair!_

_"Inoue-san! What happened to your hair?!" He said and walked up to the woman. She still looked the same, medium bust, round face, long legs, everything._

_"Aunty s-s-said i should change. She said that in Europe its warmer there even though its kinda cool here." She blushed and rubbed the back of her head._

_There was a moment of silence before she broke the silence. _

_"Im sorry you had to find out about this Kurosaki-kun." A strained smile began "But~ you can get back together with Rukia-chan or Senna-chan." She said._

_"Hime~! I'll be out in the car waiting for you two to finish" Rangiku shouted and skipped to the truck._

_Orihime looked at the boy with a blush " Im sorry Kurosaki-kun." She said and the ran off with her aunt_

_He clenched his fists._

_._

_._

_._

_"You did the right thing Hime." Said Rangiku in a serious tone as they neared the airport. Meanwhile her niece had a teary look on her face. She saw Orihime swipe her hands over her eyes a few times._

_It wasnt until they were loaded with all their belongings and the window viewed the outline of Japan, the tears began to fall. Rangiku hugged Orihime as she cried her eyes out. _

_Rangiku looked out the window, the ocean the only view visable. _

_"Its ok." She whispered "everything is ok." She whispered again._

_._

_._

_._

_The minutes turned to hours, hours turned to days, days turned into weeks and weeks finally turned into months._

_He stayed indifferent through it all. So much pain through everything. To loose someone you like and to be close them. It was like loosing a close friend._

_Of course his friends and other girls noticed. Him and Rukia dated once or twice, but nothing major. However, he noticed someone he never did before. She was beautiful, smart, quirky and seductive._

_Her name was Senna_

_All the pain from before faded away: the pain of rejection, the pain of being alone and the pain of losing that loved one._

_._

_._

_._

_"She used me."_

_._

_._

_._

He stood and stared at the lake. He let out a tired breath. 'This shit is so confusing.' He thought.

The memories started to come back. The girl as a young teenager, her dating him, the failed attempts at confessing then her leaving.

He interupted from his thoughts when a soft laugh brought him back. Her later attire was gone and replaced with a light jacket to protect her from the somewhat cool weather.

"Hey." He gave her a half smile. She giggled and stood next to him. "Hey back~ what are you doing out here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing."

She shook her head and looked at the shining lake. "Late night strolls are always the best. No crowds, no people, just you living life when its the most active." She looked at him.

"Yeah i guess. I mean I've lost a lot of things in life. I dont want to loose it again." He stared up. "My mom, my normal life and deep love at some point."

"Oh. Im sure they look after you everyday."

"Not all of them." He mumbled. "Some just get up and leave."

She turned and looked at him.

"Why?" He asked in a low voice.

"Because," she whispered with tears now nearing "i didnt want to be hurt."

"Then why date him?"

"He said he could change my mind." She said quietly. She stared at the ground. "But not everything everyone says is true though right." She said with an awkward laugh.

"Inoue," he said as he grabbed her shoulders. She looked at him with sad eyes."did you love me?" He looked down into her eyes.

The spell the induced her in forced her to confess everything. "I moved to escape the pain of seeing you with others." And soon began to cry. Her eyes began to water and snot dribbled down her nose.

Her eyes soon shot open as his mouth landed on hers.

The sensation of his lips against hers. The heat it made her feel. Everything.

He moved his hand to her face and gripped it close to his. His lips slid against hers smoothly. Her face burned but it didnt hurt at all. She slowly slid her hands up to his shirt and gripped it in her tiny hands.

His hands then slid down her sides and pulled her closer to him.

It was at this moment she returned to reality and broke the kiss. Flustered and embarrassed, she then slipped away from his grip and ran off.

He huffed and smiled a little

_"That woman can be weird."_


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all to those who have favorited and followed this story, it brings me so much joy to see you guys enjoying my stories :)

also sorry for not updating this or kinda any story yesterday. I finished this chaoter around the time a somewhat bad storm was in the area so tried to be safe and stay off my electronics...but failed when a few minutes later i was watching videos on my tablet :/

Sumtyms: glad you like it and they evetually will ;) just wait.

also i would also like to say at the end of the chapter there maybe be some juice from a lemon i cut open at the end ;) but just putting it out there.

there is also a phone conversation. I had bolded the other person's speech so no one gets confused :))

also some chracters that dont really have much attention are getting some time now :)

anyways hope you all enjoy this chapter :D

* * *

She ran as she squealed. This was a disaster. She loved him and he did for another yet he kissed her...ormaybe he did like her. She didnt know but she had to run away from the scene of the crime.

As she made it through the gates of her small home, the pounded on the door once, twice, then repeatedly at this point.

It wasn't until a woman with a large bust and mole on the lower part of her mouth came and opened the door.

"Hime~?! Why are knocking like you are being chased by Micheal Myers? You are gonna wake up the whole neighborhood." Rangiku pouted as she placed a hand on her hip.

"B-b-but Aunty~! Its super duper uber mecha mega-"

"Are you almost done yet?" She questioned with a bored face.

"-Omega important question! I did something bad Aunty!" She said with tears about to pour.

The older woman waved her hands back and forth to try to distract her from crying.

"Woah Hime~! If its that important, then please come in and we can sip on some tea, maybe have some ramen or cookies...or both actually." She had a thoughtful expression, then shrugged "whatever please dear~ dont cry for me. Please~?" She made a puppy dog face.

That soon stopped the hysterical young adult. She soon began to giggle a little.

"Un Aunty~!" And with that she saluted and entered the household.

As she entered the door, a tiny dog began jump at her feet.

"Ah~! Gin-kun, you are feeling better~! " Orihime smiled as the little dog barked and twirled.

Rangiku smiled "yes, well i wouldn't let anything happen to our little Gin now wont we~" she cooed as she picked up the dog and cuddled it close to her face.

It was then after all the food and tea was prepared that the conversation started.

"So, what seems to have made you so sad Hime~? I mean normally you aren't like this unless you think of Sora, but thats been years old for you.." She said while she sipped at her tea.

"Well...I-I kissed a boy." The auburn haired girl blushed.

This caused the blonde woman to spit out her tea in her ramen bowl. The auburn haired woman widened her eyes greatly.

"A-Aunty~?! Are you-"

"OMG~! Hime tell me all bout it~!" She said with a happy face and quickly slurped the ramen.

"There is just one problem though Aunty..."

"Hm~?"

"its that he is with another woman."

the sound of scretching and broken silverwear was heard.

_._

_._

_._

_"She was always the one i wanted."_

_._

_._

_._

The silence killed her. She sat there and stared at the dark sky. The stars twinkling and glittering the sky. They added color to the dead world.

She turned from the window as she heard the phone ring.

She ran to other room in which it was located.

"Hello~?" She answered lively.

A pause.

**"Is this really you dear..?"** A calm yet devious voice answered.

She screamed and dropped the phone. It had conveniently hit speaker.

**"Well this is fine and dandy to hear you are living well young daughter."** The voice said smoothly.

She cringed.

"I want to back out of this...dad."

**"Im afraid its too late sweet pea. We already made the deal. When he falls from her, he will come running to you. You must pay what you owe soon."**

A pause again.

Then another.

**"Do you hear me Senna."**

"Yes.."

**"Yes what?** Said the voice.

Then another pause.

**"Senna-"** the voice was about to yell.

Then the final pause.

"Yes papa Aizen."

Then the dial tone was heard along with sobbing.

_._

_._

_._

_"I want you to tell me something.."_

_._

_._

_._

"Fucking dial tone." He mumbled to himself. He was currently walking down the empty streets alone in the night. He tried to call his girlfriend but of course she wasnt answering her phone, probably to give him time to himself or some other shit but he didnt know.

Needless to say, his keys were in his car which his girlfriend took and she wasnt answering her phone.

He was literally locked out of his house.

He wondered the streets in silence. His breath coming out in a cloud as it got colder.

He began to shiver when he remembered one house he could stay at.

As he walked through the gate and knocked on the door, he could hear the talking stop.

It wasnt untill a blonde head poked through the door. He eyes widened greatly.

"Kurosaki-sama~! Its such a pleasure to meet you!" She smiled and bowed.

He laughed awkwardly "Its ok Inoue-sama. Its such a pleasure knowing such a kind and loving star myself."

The said woman blushed "Oh~ you flatter me~. Well what brings you to our simple abode?" She questioned.

"Well my girlfriend took the keys to the apartment and shes not answering so-." A hand came in front of him.

"Say no word Kurosaki-sama~. It would be SO rude of me to leave you out in the cold weather~" she made a distressed pose. She quickly changed it and opened the door the rest of the way.

"Please come in and make yourself at home~." She smiled and closed the door after he entered.

There was a loud thud coming from upstairs that made the two look up.

"Dont mind that honey~ Its just my niece~!" She said gesturing to the staires.

It was soon that that said person came downstairs with her hair wet, a light pink shirt with no bra on and short shorts. Her wet hair hung heavily from her head.

"Hey Aunty, Im do-" the woman turned towards the blushing man and threw her towel up in the air.

The oldest woman smiled and winked when there was a silence between the two.

"Well, thanks Hime~! I must now go take my shower~. Tootles~" she waved and slowly walked up stairs.

"Wait Aunty dont leave me~!" The youngest one made an exaggerated expression. Meanwhile the male watched the scene with a indifferent expression.

_._

_._

_._

.

The final product was them sitting in front of each other along each with a cup of tea.

"So..." Orihime said finally. She twirled her tea in its cup, watching the liquid move in a circular motion.

"Look Inoue, if your like this from before, then..." The rest he mumbled with a blush. She blushed with a shocked expression. "E-E-Excuse me~?"

"I said," his face redder "I'm sorry." But again at a low volume in which she couldn't hear. She soon leaned closer but something happened.

Her chest had bumped her cup it and flown somehow onto his shirt.

She scream and ran over to him with a napkin.

"I-I-Im sooo sorry Kurosaki-san." She stuttered with a blush. However she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Its ok Inoue." He said with a smile. He then lifted his shirt up and revealed washboard abs and toned muscles.

She suddenly felt a blush...and maybe some blood come from her face.

They looked deeply at each other before he broke the stare.

He laughed at her before he felt her lips pressed against his.

'So its this kind of game then..' He smirked internally

He ran his hands down her wet hair and played with the hem of her shirt.

He had lifted the top only for her breasts to sit on his naked chest while he played with the elastic of her shorts.

He was about to slip his hands down her underwear until they heard footsteps hop down the stairs.

"Did you all have fun~!" She said happily however that expression turned to one of confusion as the both laid there with depressed expressions

She blinked twice "Was it something i did~?"


	6. Chapter 6

Hello guys and sorry for not updating ^^; i was with a friend for a sleepover and i got my learners today :)

anyway this is just the next chapter in the series and im really happy you guys like it. There will be more soon and thank you guys for the support of this story.

My friend is writing more fanfictions but now having to do with frozen so you guys should go and read her stuff as well :) she's really nice and loves all your reviews just as much as i do :)

so without further ado i say this story is starting right about...now :)

* * *

The auburn haired woman yawned as she stretched her delicate bones and popped a few here and there. However soon woken out of her sleepy state, she looked and observed her surroundings.

'How in Kami did i get into my room?'

She thought for a minute, then she slapped both her hands on both cheeks in surprise as a thought came to her head.

"I knew i was a super hero!" She fist pumped in excitement "And Aunty said superman-san was the only superhero that could really only do that stuff."

She climbed on her bed to form a superhero stance. "Yes, have no fear Tokyoville. I will save you all from evil doers." She then made a set of hand gestures, almost like as if she was transforming?

She then took a leap of faith off her bed only to be face first with carpet.

The loud thud signaled two people to come rushing up and knocking.

"Inoue?! Are you ok-?" "Move over you pansy~! She is my niece, and as a loving Aunt its my duty to rescue her~! Wish me well Kurosaki-sama, I always loved you~!" "Wait, your not gonna die Inoue-sama! Why the hell are we farewelling and what the fuck do you mean by loving me! I dont love you!"

There was a slam as the door was opened by a blonde woman with a wooden spoon in her hands and a deadpanned male next to her.

"You sure THAT is going to save us. You know i took self-protection classes Inoue-sama. Im pretty mu-." He looked in surprise as a hand covered his mouth.

"Shush! If you make too much noise you'll give our presence away." She looked at him angrily. She then whacked him with the spoon. "Ow, What the Fu-!" "See you need to be prepared. You would be if you REALLY did take those classes."

They walked forward to mass on the floor and Rangiku poked at it with her spoon.

"Well everything seems safe, but just in case I'll call reinforcements~! Oh Gin-kun come here please~!" Said the blonde.

The said dog walked in with one of Ichigo's shoes in his mouth.

"Hey! That dog has one of my shoes! Do you know how much imported suede shoes cost?!"

"Now," Rangiku ignored the bantering male " Gin-kun we need you please make sure she is still alive." She patted the dog's head.

"Hey are you listening to me?! I have to be to work in a few hours and im not going to have one of my toes poke out of my new shoes?! I paid good momey for those!"

However everyone ignored him as the dog sniffed the pile of flesh and dropped the shoe for a while to lick her before picking it back up.

The auburn haired woman slowly rose and rubbed her head and smiled at the little dog.

Everyone laughed at the dog who was waking his tail in excitement for the girl. All except for the male who was still clearly angry for his expensive shoes being torn by a simple little dog.

_._

_._

_._

_"What if i told you, i could make you forget."_

_._

_._

_._

_Flashback:_

_She gently stared out at the couple. The raven haired woman hold onto the orange haired male. She blushed but felt so bad at the same time. _

_She was only studying with him. It was simple enough. No one would be hurt and they would be learning too~! So she studied with him, but she would be in for a surprise._

_She fell hard for him._

_She though he was a handsome, kind, sweet and funny person. _

_It wasnt until he told her that he was dating this woman that crushed any dreams she had thought of them were shattered._

_Now, she wasnt a person who judge someone right off the bat, she was a considerate person. Since he was nice, she ought to be nice too. She had to be or a caring or funny or beautiful or even all of the above to fit with him._

_However she was in for another shock, this was not just a woman._

_She was the same woman who had picked on her._

_Picked on her because she was different._

_She bullied her._

_This made the auburn haired woman furious. What if she blackmailed him?! What if she threatened him?! What if he was forced into the relationship with her._

_But when they were together, they were happy._

_And it hurt that he didn't know that woman_

_._

_._

_._

_"What do you mean Inoue-san? Ruki wouldn't hurt anyone?" He said with a curious tone._

_"Kurosaki-kun, she bullies me. I dont know if she told you but its true." She looked down. She looked up when she heard him get up._

_"Im sorry Inoue-san, but im not sure _

_"What do you mean, Kurosaki-kun?" She questioned out of curiosity_

_"I mean i feel like your saying this just to get us to brake up." He started to sound a bit angry._

_" i would never do that to you, Kurosaki-kun!" She said in worry._

_The conversation paused when the woman in question opened the door in search of her boyfriend. Her eyes widened but soon narrowed on the girl._

_"Come on Ichi~. I need to get home soon and I'm done with practice." Rukia spoke to the taller person, ignoring that the female girl was in the room._

_He nodded and was gonna walk with her until she kissed him and held him close._

_The auburn haired girl fidgeted in her seat as the couple sucked face. She angrily._

_Meanwhile, the dark haired woman smirked in triumph as she left._

_._

_._

_._

_"I have a deal to make with you."_

_._

_._

_._

As he walked into the studio, he noticed that no one had stormed after him and demanded that he wore their cloths to promote them

Instead it was silent.

He walked down the hall only to find where the people were at.

They were with another person.

He walked over to the crowd only to find a person he wished he didnt.

Right there before him was Rukia Kuchiki.

His eyes widened but then he angrily looked down at the floor.

"Well, well, well, look who we have hear?" Rukia said when she noticed the man.

"Yeah well, good to see you too then." He said back but nit happily

She glared at him before answering "How's you and what's her face?"

"We are good, although ours may be coming a close."

She smirked and tried to act beautiful and cute. "Well, i did warn you. I'll have to wait and-"

"I don't like you anymore Rukia. I want to be with other people." He said and then she angrily yelled "WHO THEN?!"

There was a moment of silence

"I want to be with...Orihime Inoue." He finished.

Meanwhile Rukia angrily shook at the though.

She got up from her seat and glared at him.

"What makes you think that after all that you did for her, she will love you back." The news people silently sitting back taking notes.

"Because..."

"After all, you did-"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled. He looked in the petite woman "i know i fucked up. I get that. But she is kind and sweet and I love her." He paused and stepped down the hallway.

He then turned to the silent audience. "Besides..

They all looked at him in curiosity.

"I kissed her." And with that he left through the door. There were whispers of shock and new stories.

Meanwhile, she was angry

She stole him again from her.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the second update i have for the day of my stories :) i hope you all enjoy and please review if like :3

had fun with this chapter and there is a bit of lime at the end of this chapter so you have been warned ;)

on with the chapter folks :D

* * *

Senna watched as the traffic below raced past her eyes too and fro. The cars glowed while people happily walked by her. They went their own business. They would possibly run and the majority walked.

She stood in front of the glass building her boyfriend had asked to see her at. She stared up at the building. It towered over her as the sun used its looks as a mirror and reflected itself over the town.

She was interupted from her thoughts when she heard his loud footsteps.

He wore a white tight shirt that showed off his chest. He wore a few trinkets around his wrists. His pants hung low as usual but not too low. His hair waved on his head after each step he took. It hypnotized her.

"Senna...we need to talk."

She tensed up. She knew what this was leading to. She had seen one too many shows that did the same thing as well. This was a end of the relationship talks. It was 'its not you...its me.' kinda talks.

It was the end though, that she knew.

They walked into the building. The people outside swarmed to the glass as soon as they saw the girl with her head bent.

.

.

.

The two sat in silence as they both tried to come up with words to say to the other. Ichigo was the first to break it.

"Senna I'm sorry i have to say it. Its just-" he was interrupted with tears coming from her face.

"Ichigo, you don't understand. I cant let you go." She cried. She stared up into his eyes.

He shook his head and bent it low. "Im sorry Senna. I cant anymore."

He looked straight into her sad eyes.

"I cant remember why i fell in love with you." He said bluntly and honestly.

She put her hands on her face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean everything i felt, i don't understand. I don't know why i feel it now."

She looked at him now with an angry expression. He put her hands on a table in front of them. "Its because you've been with her haven't you?! She left you! She didn't care for you, if she did then-"

"Why did she hang out with me all those days back in highschool? Why would she just help a regular old person like me?"

Senna screamed in anger "She is just using you! She doesn't care about you! I do!"

He looked dead into her eyes. "Is that why you used that time i grieved over her to your advantage?"

Senna looked shocked. "W-What do you mean?"

Ichigo crossed his legs and stared at her. "The reason i didn't remember a thing about Orihime is because you used the sadness i had to your advantage. So i could fall back on you for support, right?"

The purple haired woman seethed with anger and clenched her fists.

The crowd outside couldn't hear what they were saying, but they could read his lips.

"Its over."

Tatsuki saw the whole action and pulled her phone out to dial a number she didn't think she would ever use.

Rangiku.

_._

_._

_._

_"He always cared for you...never me. Will never for me."_

_._

_._

_._

The gentle swish of her skirt as she walked and skipped down the sidewalk was bliss. Plus with the sleeveless shirt she could feel even more of the warm summer air hit her skin. Not to mention this hairdo had air on her neck!

Her flats patted as she skipped through the busy streets. However as she reached the bakery something caught her eye.

A crowd of news reporters looked and stuck their faces to the glass. Many were taking notes, others talking to another about what was being said. Many of them were just watching the scene in front if them.

She walked over to the spot and tried to squeeze through the crowd of people. She mashed her face up against the glass to see an outline of a couple talking about something.

The man however said something and the woman got up and walked to the doors and stormed off followed by a group of people following her.

Orihime watched as the group scattered and the man sitting there looking where she left from. His gaze looked over to the woman and widened when he noticed who the person was.

He walked out the door and approached the auburn haired woman.

"Hey Inoue."

She looked up at his muscular form and blushed. She fidgeted in her spot as she got nervous. He laughed at her behavior. And patted her head.

"Did you hear anything?"

She shook her head with a blush. He smiled and eyed her figure. He blushed when he finally took it all in.

Her heart shaped face was framed by bits of fringe getting onto her face. Her hair was in a top bun as his eyes went lower.

Her top barely contained her chest as the white and dark blue polka dotted shirt clashed with her dark blue skirt nicely. Her legs went down and further to her feet where they seemed to be wrestling each other.

He blushed more and then shook it off. "Do you maybe want to come inside? I mean we can hang out and get a few drinks?"

She looked shocked as she placed her hands on her cheeks. "You sure i wont bother you?" She questioned.

He shook his hand and lead her through the doors. _'Just calm yourself Ichigo. She doesn't want to do anything.'_

_._

_._

_._

_"So many things have happened...and i dont know why."_

_._

_._

_._

As they reached his part of the hotel, the girl looked around in awe. She had never seen a more beautiful room before in her life!

She began to walk around and touch everything and he began to laugh. It was interesting to get to know this woman. She was a different kind than the others. She was the natural air from an open window. She was a puppy in a new home. She was a dragonfly tasting pond water.

She was calm. She was real. She was honest and more importantly.

She was a loving creature who accepted everything good and bad.

He loved this look.

He loved this woman.

He could stare at her all day all over again.

He walked into the kitchen and poured them a drink, her wine while he beer.

She accepted the drink and sipped. "This is very good Kurosaki-kun! I never knew you had good taste in beverages." She smiled.

He smirked "well, i do tend to drink every now and then."

They laughed and drank in a comfortable silence. The peace was so calming.

They talked for hours about everything. Her time in Europe, his time here in Japan, his career, her career, her family, his family. Everything basically.

After their conversation ended, they sat there in comfortable silence

He looked at her when he noticed a blush rising to her cheeks. She turned towards him with a smirk as she climbed into his lap.

He blushed red "W-What are you d-doing Inoue?!" His eyes drooped as she placed kisses on his face.

"Ive wanted to be with Kurosaki-kun for a long time." She said with a sluggish smile. Her eyes stared lustfully at him. He looked up at her.

Her figure entranced him. He placed his hands on her hips and then began to kiss her. She kissed back as much as he did. Trying to equal his forcefulness in the kiss.

The broke apart and he whispered into her ear "i have too Inoue. I always have."

He looked up at her face as she began to try and lift her shirt off before he realized what she was doing.

He looked up at her before saying in a mixed voice "you sure you want to do this Inoue?"

She nodded and then pulled him toward one of the rooms "and its Orihime." She said with a deeper blush.

He smiled back. "Then call me Ichigo then."

Then there was a slam of a door shutting.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, so sorry for not updating for a few days. Ive been kinda busy. My boyfriend was at band camp for a week so Saturday i went to go visit him his last day and see all the work he's done so far. :) he stayed at WCU so we had to drive two hours but it was totally worth it to see him again :3

but any who, my father was getting ready to leave for a business trip today so i helped him with stuff yesterday but lucky you guys there will be another update soon so no worries :)

i hope you all love this story at thanks for the 9 comments so far, we are almost in the double digits guy :D

so here you guys go, here is chapter 8

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Orihime-chan..." Said a purple haired figure quietly. She fidgeted in her spot trying to come up with words to say to the other. She blushed more and more as the silence continued on._

_"Yes, Senna-chan." Said the auburn haired girl without turning to face the girl. Her back faced the smaller woman to prevent her from seeing her expression._

_"Well..." Another pause "I-I want to help you get Ichi-kun away from..." Another pause however Orihime had broken it this time._

_"Senna-chan...theres nothing we can do.." Orihime said with a sad tone in her voice. She turned to face the blushing red woman with tears streaming from her face._

_"But Orihime-chan! Ichi-kun doesn't know that-"_

_"Your right Senna-chan. He doesn't know what shes done. He doesnt know whats done..." She held Senna's hands in hers "...to us."_

_Senna began to break down with the other. They both held each other as they cried their pain and sorrows._

_"But O-Orihi-"_

_"Sshhhh... Everything will be ok Senna...once im gone, she wont hurt either of us anymore.." She then hugged the other tightly as the smallest wept more._

_Meanwhile, a figure watched in silence as he clenched his fists._

_._

_._

_._

_"Everything happens for a reason you know?"_

_._

_._

_._

Senna sat in the chair as her father paced the room angrily. He was not happy at all she told herself. He was furious. He wanted the fortune, the money, the fame, the glory, everything.

And she was his ticket to that.

Ever since that day they had met his daughter's boyfriend's family, he knew she had done well. She would make millions. She would be a star. He would acknowledge that he had made her son.

However she once again fucked up his plans..

Like the day she was born, she had not been anything but a fuck up.

He knew it. He told her that. Everyday he would constantly tell her that that was the reason for her mother leaving. That was the reason for him being a total pimp and jerk. That was the reason why he used her.

All for his manipulation.

"Senna...how did this happen? He...liked you.." Aizen looked at her through an angry glare. She held her head bent low as she looked down at her clenching fists.

"Father, I-"

There was a loud slam as his fist met with his hard wood desk. She jumped a little but didn't change her posture.

"Fuck, Senna! Do you know how much we need that money?!"

She stood up and gave her father an angry glare.

"We didnt ever need it in the first place! You just need it to pay your prostitutes their annual salary for fucking your sorry excuse for a fathering ass!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Aizen stood shocked only for him to grab her hair and pull as hard as he could. She yelled in pain as strands began to tear out of her scalp from the force.

"Now you listen here good you good for nothing piece of trash." He said then leaned closer, whispering into her ear. "Do those morons running the tabloids know what has happened?"

She stared forward and shook her head no. He chuckled "Good, no let them believe you two are just in a rough spot at the mom-"

"It wont work."

He looked shocked at the form known as his daughter. "What? You said you didn't-"

"He likes another woman father, not me anymore. There is nothing we can do. He will tell them they are-"

He smiled wickedly "not while I'm here he wont. Those stupid people will believe any side with more drama over the other. Its simple, we lie and tell them that she seduced him and that hes infatuated with a slut. Its simple Senna."

"Im not doing that."

He turned toward her and tightened his grip on her hair. She yelled more "You dare not do as i say?! Don't you love him Senna? Don't you want to get revenge on a woman who deserves it?!"

Senna was quiet before answering "No, she doesn't deserve it father. Even though i treated her poorly due to me stealing him away from her and never wanting them to meet again, doesn't mean i should keep him back from what he's felt in a long time. I love him yes but i want him to be happy. That is what love is father."

She glanced up at his form before whispering angrily "although you wouldn't understand because its because of your dumbass that mom left. She left because you don't understand what to love someone is. You never loved her, you only wanted her body and money for your own-"

She was dropped when her father angrily left the room with a even louder slam of the door closing after him. Senna sat on the floor with a determined look.

_'Orihime-chan...I will help you this time...Im sorry for before...i wont make that same mistake..'_

Tears began to roll from her eyes at the past memories.

_'...ever again...'_

_._

_._

_._

_"What did i do to hurt you?"_

_._

_._

_._

He kissed her supple lips as he ran his hands through her silky long hair. It was like a lake, so smooth and untouched by the world beyond it.

His other hand ran down her back through her long auburn hair. Her face blushes as she felt his hand grope her bottom. Her gentle voice moaned his name as he oved his lips and kissed her neck and licked at the marks easing the pain.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as he rammed into her. She felt above anything else. This feeling was unlike no other. It felt amazing and she never wanted it to stop.

Her vision began to become hazy as lust consumed her body and movements. She couldn't control her body anymore. It was like the feeling had rendered her paralyzed

Cloths scattered around the lavish room and the tv blared in the background. Items on the floor from the couple trying to get to the room.

The tv anchor talking as as moaning and grunting was heard through and slapping of skin.

"In other news, the hottest couple in Japan is nearing their one year anniversary~! How will they celebrate it~?!"

A few minutes of silence.

Then another until...

"ICHIGO!" Was the last thing that was heard.

_._

_._

_._

_"I want you to know something..."_

_._

_._

_._

"Hey, what is it?" He said in a tired tone. He just woke up from a nap only to be woken up by his boss calling him." This better be important for you to call me in the middle of my day off and taking a nap after all that work you fucking-"

**"Do you remember a woman named Orihime Inoue by any chance?"**

He clenched the phone tightly. "Yeah...whats it to you?"

He could hear the twisted man smirk through the phone **"well, i need you to do me a favor."**

The other grunted "and what may that be and how much do i get paid for it?"

**"You'll get a hefty sum but only if you agree to it that is."**

"Fine, fine, fine now tell me what i have to do?"

Aizen cleared his throat **"I need you and Ulquiorra to ruin both her and Ichigo Kurosaki's lives. Got it?"**

"...yeah...ok then..."

**"Good." **And with that the phone line ended.

Meanwhile, he let out a sigh as old feelings began to come forward.


End file.
